Dragon heart
by Picaraza
Summary: AU. El día que Hipo mata un Furia Nocturna.


El día amanece frío, afilado y blanco como un hueso roto. Despunta sobre las crestas de la isla, y en la aldea aún relucen resplandores rojizos de fuegos sin apagar, que tiñen de rubor los jirones de bruma que suben del mar con las primeras luces. El olor a humo, a sangre, a lana quemada, pesa denso en el aire. Hace tanto frío que duele en el pecho al respirar.

Astrid se aparta el flequillo apelmazado de la cara, y camina a pasos rápidos sobre la hierba resbaladiza de rocío. La ropa mojada se le pega al cuerpo, áspera, y es como arroparse con el océano, profundo y helado. El tejido se ha vuelto pesado, está oscurecido a la altura de la tripa y en la parte de delante de la falda. También en las rodillas, y a Astrid le rozan los muslos con las costuras al caminar. El cuero teñido de la falda parece arrebolado y blando con el agua, y le pica la lana del jersey debajo de los brazos y en las costillas.

Se le hace insoportable un olor tan de fuego, tan devastadoramente caliente, en una mañana tan fría. Huele a dragón, pero en la aldea sólo quedan cenizas y corrales vacíos. Y una bandada de siluetas con forma de Úr invertida, recortadas contra el cielo pálido, que se aleja hacia el horizonte.

Astrid se detiene un momento frente a la puerta principal de la casa. Levanta la vista y el tejado le parece muy lejano; la pendiente, afilada. Se le hace muy cuesta arriba. Se restriega las manos contra las tablas de la falda y sin querer, se araña levemente las palmas contra las púas. Nota la piel de los dedos tirante y tierna de pasar toda la noche cargando cubos de agua.

Hipo es un estúpido, pero no quiere pensar en eso.

No quiere pensar en Mocoso riéndose, alardeando de que un día será jefe porque su primo es un inútil, en lo idiotas que son todos los hombres. No quiere acordarse de la figura apocada de Hipo, tan pequeño junto a su padre como si se encontrara frente a un dragón, y todos los ojos de la tribu fijos en él. No siente lástima por él, porque eso nunca ha ayudado a nadie.

Quizás lo que más le cuesta de entrar en casa es el olor. El hogar nunca está encendido cuando ella llega. No huele a pescado, a comida, a leña caliente. Sólo hay un olor tenue a polvo que parece que se esconde por los resquicios. Y en el fondo, al entrar en casa y ver las habitaciones en penumbra, las camas hechas con un par de mantas raídas, las paredes desnudas excepto por un escudo astillado que cuelga cerca del techo, Astrid siempre se echa a temblar de tanta quietud. Es un olor a vacío. Un poco a humedad, pero como de lejos. A cerrado. Son olores viejos y débiles, que le llegan como si los viera por el rabillo del ojo. Nunca penetrantes, llenos de furia, como el olor a dragón, o el olor acre a sudor de entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo. A veces cierra los ojos y respira agitadamente porque es un estupidez, y no quiere pensar en ello, pero le da la sensación de que nunca podrá oler su casa de verdad. Nunca podrá llegar, cerrar los ojos y sentirse a salvo, sentir que está en un lugar al que pertenece.

Astrid no es una cobarde. Empuja la puerta y resopla con fuerza. No huele a nada y no importa. Es mejor así.

El agua del cubo está helada como un arroyo de montaña, pero hunde las manos y se restriega con fuerza la cara, el cuello, las orejas de soplillo. Se echa el flequillo hacia atrás, y ahoga un jadeo. Le castañetean los dientes, y le duele la frente de frío, como si alguien le estuviera aplastando la cabeza contra un bloque de hielo. Es un poco esa sensación. Cuando eran críos, Mocoso pasó una temporada lanzándole piedras y tirándole de las trenzas, y una mañana de invierno le enterró la cara contra un montón apelmazado de nieve. Ella gritó y gritó porque le iba a estallar la frente, se retorció como una anguila, pero no lloró.

Aquel día, Mocoso perdió seis dientes de leche.

Astrid escucha un ruido metálico a su espalda, una tos de las que cogen el pecho, pasos firmes que se vuelven suaves justo al final, en el talón. Se aparta el pelo de la cara y se gira para encarar a su madre.

La mujer está mirando por una de las ventanas. Ha dejado el hacha sobre la mesa y lleva la mejilla manchada de hollín. Tiene la cara redonda, como su hija, los labios apretados en una línea finústica. Es corpulenta y alta, y Astrid se descubre admirando sus fuertes brazos y comparándolos con los suyos, que parecen espinas de pescado.

—No sabía que estabas en casa —dice Astrid.

—¿Has acabado tu trabajo? —pregunta su madre. Tiene una voz profunda, y Astrid piensa a veces que es como si le hablara desde el fondo del océano. Tiene la trenza medio deshecha por un lado, el peto sucio. No se vuelve a mirarla—. Aún hay fuegos encendidos.

—Ya —replica ella, brusca. Lleva toda la noche despierta, corriendo por toda la aldea con cubos de agua. Empiezan a dolerle los brazos—. Ya. Ya lo sé. Sólo he pasado por aquí un momento. Ahora me voy.

Podría haberse lavado la cara en cualquier otra parte. Odín sabe que precisamente hoy no va a tener ningún problema para encontrar un cubo. Tendría que haberse lavado la cara en cualquier otra parte.

Su madre se gira a mirarla. Tiene los ojos de color marrón, como la corteza de un árbol viejo y triste. Sus manos son grandes y callosas como las de cualquier hombre, y Astrid se sorprende pensando que cuando crezca no quiere tener esas manos.

—No. Escucha —dice la mujer. Ya no frunce la boca, pero sus labios están ajados. Se le escapa una tos e intenta retenerla con la boca, pero es como si le explotara dentro de los labios. Se golpea el esternón con el puño—. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Ya está casi amaneciendo. Podría encender el hogar.

Astrid no puede dormir con luz. Siempre se despierta al alba. Cuando era pequeña, jugaba a correr con palos persiguiendo a las gallinas mientras la aldea se ponía en movimiento. Llevaba el chaleco de piel de su padre y lo iba arrastrando por la hierba. Y cuando volvía a casa tomaba un vaso de leche de oveja, y siempre había alguien. A veces durmiendo, si los dragones habían atacado durante la noche. Y Astrid llevaba su palo en ristre y arropaba las figuras dormidas de sus padres. Salía, cerraba la puerta, y se sentaba en el umbral, mirando fieramente a todo el que pasara por delante.

—Ya está casi amaneciendo —repite su madre, murmurando. Se ha acercado y su pelo huele a humo.

Astrid se aparta.

—No —replica—. Hace rato que ha amanecido. Aún queda trabajo por hacer.

Cierra la puerta, y durante un momento mira el umbral. Cuando recibió su primer puñal se dedicó a hacer muescas en la arista de las jambas, y parecían dientes, dos fauces de madera. Ahora sólo quedan las de un lado, porque el otro se quemó hace años. La verdad es que no quiere sentarse en el umbral.

/.../

Los rumores empiezan cuando Patapez se está encargando de los rescoldos del último fuego. Los mellizos están peleándose por ver cuál de los dos es más alto, ella casi subida sobre la espalda de él. Es entonces cuando Mocoso se acerca a Astrid y se sienta a su lado en la valla de madera. Inclina el cuerpo levemente hacia ella y se ladea el casco sobre la frente.

Astrid le mira las manos. El ancho es el mismo que el de las muñecas, y tiene los dedos cortos y gruesos. Es como si en vez de brazos tuviera troncos de árbol.

Frunce el ceño y desvía la vista hacia lo que queda del fuego. La casa humea, medio quemada, y Patapez pisotea las últimas brasas.

—Oye, ¿te has enterado ya de lo último de Hipo? —pregunta Mocoso, alzando una ceja. Se ríe entre dientes—. No te vas a creer lo que ha dicho esta vez. Hay que ser patético...

Chusco empuja a su hermana y, mientras forcejea con ella, les mira levantando la cabeza. Alza la voz:

—¿Dices lo del Furia Nocturna? Estábamos todos delante cuando lo dijo. ¡Dijo que le había dado a un Furia Nocturna!

—Sí, es verdad. Mientras Estoico lo arrastraba agarrado del chaleco —recuerda Mocoso. Sonríe socarronamente y mira a Astrid de reojo—. Ya hay que estar desesperado. Acertarle a un Furia es imposible.

Astrid ve a lo lejos la punta del tejado de su propia casa. El trabajo ya está casi acabado, pero no cree que a estas alturas merezca la pena volver.

—Es una locura que te pasas... ¡Ay! ¡Oye, cara-moco!

Brusca le ha mordido el brazo a su hermano, y los dos mellizos ruedan por el suelo.

Patapez deja el cubo junto a la valla y se apoya en uno de los tocones junto a Astrid y Mocoso. Jadea un poco.

—Dicen... Dicen que hay uno en el bosque —murmura—. No sé si lo ha matado Hipo, pero hace rato he oído decir a dos hombres que había un dragón en el bosque. Un dragón... desconocido. ¿Os imagináis? Podría echar un líquido por la boca que lo derritiera todo, hasta el metal, en cuestión de segundos, o a lo mejor es capaz de lanzar una especie de rayo castigador por los ojos que petrifique a todo el que...

—¡Estás loco! —brama Mocoso. Golpea con el puño la valla y la madera tiembla—. ¿Cómo va a existir un dragón que haga todo eso? ¡No puede ser!

—¡Ya! —resopla Chusco, riéndose—. Me parece que alguien ha estado escuchando demasiadas historias de Hipo.

—Eso me parece más probable —Brusca se sonríe. Se acerca hacia donde están todos sentados y se coloca al lado de Astrid, que pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Eso! —ruge Mocoso—. Los dos sois un par de raritos. Seguro que...

Patapez frunce el ceño.

—Oye... No me llames rarito.

Chusco mira a su hermana abriendo mucho los ojos y agitando una mano. Astrid se vuelve a observar la escena con interés.

Mocoso levanta una ceja y el mentón. Parece a punto de bajarse de la valla, pero evalúa con una mirada rápida los enormes brazos de Patapez y su altura superior. Finalmente resopla y se gira hacia Astrid.

—_Evidentemente_, Hipo es un mentiroso —explica burlonamente—. Cuando vuelva mi padre, le preguntaré sobre ese dragón del bosque. Seguro que es un Terror Terrible que se ha muerto de viejo, o algo así. Ya lo veréis.

—¿No está tu padre? —pregunta Brusca, asomándose tras el hombro de Astrid.

—No, qué va. Se ha marchado con Estoico y con Bocón. Ninguno de los tres está en la aldea.

Astrid ve a Patapez fruncir el ceño, pensativo. También ve, a lo lejos, a un grupo de guerreros jóvenes tomar el camino que se dirige al bosque.

—Pero... —murmura Patapez. Por lo visto ha tenido la misma idea que Astrid, y su mirada se desvía hacia las montañas.

—Estoico no se marcharía de la aldea tras un saqueo —interrumpe Astrid. Se baja de un salto de la valla y se sacude la falda—. Yo me voy al bosque.

/.../

Los cuernos aúllan, atronadores. La tribu entera se ha congregado y golpean las armas contra sus escudos, vitorean, gritan. El aire está cargado de un olor penetrante, fresco y verde oscuro de agujas de abeto, y metálico, como a herrumbre, un olor a sangre y a batalla, a algo sin nombre, algo que bombea, que resuena en el pecho de Astrid con golpes profundos como desde tiempo antiguos.

Astrid quiere gritar. El mango del hacha es áspero en su mano, y lo único que quiere hacer es gritar.

Hipo está quieto delante de una mole negra atada con soga en zigzag. A simple vista parece una roca oscura, cubierta de musgo podrido, pero no es así. Astrid entrecierra los ojos y en realidad la mole es un nudo de alas, patas y cola envuelto en cuerda, y ella piensa en una trenza oscura de mujer. Los mechones anudados, el cordel. A Hipo le tiemblan las manos y tiene la mirada perdida entre los árboles.

Es un dragón pequeño, al menos para lo que suelen ser los dragones. No tiene cuernos de ningún tipo. No es lo que uno esperaría de un Furia Nocturna, y Astrid se pregunta si no será poco más que una cría, u otra raza distinta de la que no saben nada. El dragón se agita furioso y se detiene bruscamente, rígido de pronto. Jadea. Está herido, y Astrid quiere gritar. Ve las manos temblorosas de Hipo, y él no debería estar ahí arriba. No debería ser él. No hay gloria en matar a un dragón con trucos y trampas. No hay honor en matar a una criatura rota. No debería ser él. Que alguien haga algo. No debería ser él. Astrid no puede ver a su madre entre la multitud. ¿Está tosiendo? Tampoco es que la esté buscando. Pero no puede verla por ningún sitio, e Hipo no debería estar ahí. Nunca está donde tiene que estar. ¿Por qué nadie hace nada? Le pesan tanto los brazos. Aprieta los dientes, porque todo lo que quiere hacer es gritar y gritar, gritar porque tiene el olor metido en el pecho. Verde oscuro como los abetos, hierro como la sangre. Le late por dentro de las costillas, le inunda la nariz. Le da miedo no poder sacarse jamás ese olor.

Fue su madre la que decidió su nombre. Astrid. Dijo que para su hija no habría nombres horribles con los que espantar a los _trolls_. Dijo que si la niña quería estar a salvo, tendría que espantarlos ella misma. Voy a criar a una valquiria, dijo.

Astrid quiere gritar. Es lo único que podría hacer en este momento.

A su alrededor, los vikingos rugen y amenazan al dragón. Diablo, lo llaman. Piden que se libere a la bestia para que Hipo pueda derrotarla en combate, y durante un momento Astrid no siente nada en absoluto. Son palabras, y hay algo más poderoso latiendo en su cuerpo, en todo el bosque. Los gritos continúan y entonces se le cubre toda la piel de carne de gallina, hasta el cuero cabelludo. Siente el pelo erizado en la coronilla y el cuello rígido como si fuera un animal acorralado, y sabe con una certeza escalofriante que Hipo va a morir, y nada podría convencerla de lo contrario. Mira los ojos perdidos de él, y le da la sensación de que él también lo sabe.

No va a sentir lástima, porque será una muerte honorable. Digna. No siente lástima. Eso nunca ha ayudado a nadie. Y repite esas palabras despacio, por lo bajo. El hacha le pesa tanto en el brazo.

Los vikingos quieren coraje, quieren que Hipo sea uno de ellos y mate al dragón como un vikingo. Eso dicen. No dejan de rugir. No se puede oír nada más en el bosque. Y ese latido al fondo de todo.

Estoico rápidamente levanta una mano para acallarlos.

—¡BASTA! —brama con voz profunda. El silencio parece desperezarse y cubrir todo despacio, como un manto, y Astrid se muerde el puño. No va a gritar—. Hipo ha capturado al dragón con uno de sus inventos. Nos ha demostrado que sus ideas funcionan.

Entre la multitud alguien grita:

—¡Esa no es manera de matar a un dragón! ¡Así no hay gloria en el combate!

Un coro de voces aclama esas palabras.

—¡BASTA! —repite Estoico—. ¿Eso es todo en lo que podéis pensar? ¿La gloria? ¿Qué gloria hay en permitir la muerte de buenos vikingos (¡buenos guerreros!) cuando es posible acabar con esta plaga de una forma más segura? ¡Escuchadme! Si me dieran a elegir entre usar uno de esos cacharros y enfrentarme a este demonio con mis manos desnudas, podéis estar bien seguros de que escogería la segunda opción. Pero de este modo, tenemos una alternativa. Si apostamos tiradores en lo alto de la aldea, tendremos una ventaja sobre esos monstruos, además de nuestro valor y nuestra fuerza. ¡Somos vikingos! Así que somos valientes, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos estúpidos. Hay una línea muy delgada que separa el valor de la temeridad, ¡y no la cruzaremos!. Hasta hoy nadie había sido capaz de derribar a un Furia Nocturna, e Hipo lo ha conseguido. No le arrebatemos ese logro. Confíemos en sus métodos, porque gracias a él por fin podremos protegernos de los Furias Nocturnas. ¿Cuántos de vosotros habéis perdido un hermano, una esposa, un hijo, a manos de estas criaturas?

Las manos se alzan rápidamente.

—¡Yo!

—¡YO! ¡Mi hija!

—¡Mi hermano pequeño!

—¡YO!

La tribu vuelve a gritar, entrechocan sus armas furiosamente, e Hipo sigue quieto. Sigue mirando como a lo lejos y parece que no escucha nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

—Hoy Hipo os vengará a todos —continúa Estoico con voz atronadora—. Hoy mi niño se hará un hombre y nos honrará. Hoy Hipo matará al dragón.

Según habla, apoya una de sus enormes manos sobre los enclenques hombros de su hijo. Hipo está entre el dragón y su padre, y Astrid no puede dejar de mirarlo, y nunca le ha parecido tan joven. Se pregunta si acaso Estoico no puede sentirlo temblar, porque parece un cervatillo, una criatura pequeña y patética, y en sus ojos, al fondo, lo que parece es una criatura muerta. Es al pensar esto cuando el latido se detiene.

—Haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

Astrid se apoya la mano contra el pecho, pero no hay nada. No hay nada, sólo lana húmeda contra la palma de su mano. Sólo gritos, rugidos de hombres y mujeres, lejanos a pesar de que están rodeándola. Sólo un olor intensísimo y afilado de agujas de abeto. Un olor verde por todas partes, e Hipo se gira a mirar a su padre y asiente.

Astrid lo observa y parpadea varias veces. Siente vértigo en la tripa, porque Hipo no parece el mismo. Tiene la boca apretada, la espalda recta, y ojos de hombre. Luego se vuelve hacia el Furia Nocturna y levanta un puñal diminuto que brilla al sol como un destello en el agua.

—Voy a matarte, dragón —Su voz suena jadeante, dura—. Voy a arrancarte el corazón para entregárselo a mi padre. Soy un vikingo. ¡SOY UN VIKINGO!

La criatura deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido, y durante un momento Hipo cierra los ojos con fuerza. Luego los mantiene abiertos. Horrorosamente abiertos mientras el cuchillo se hunde en el pecho del dragón con un chasquido contundente y húmedo, y la sangre salpica la cara de Hipo, que de pronto parece que tiene una barba de sangre en la mandíbula, y pecas rojas en la frente. Le gotea la cara. Sus ojos abiertos, y el puñal entra y sale compulsivamente. Huele muy fuerte a hierro, huele caliente y oxidado. Algo corrosivo y metálico debajo de los abetos, de todo el olor verde.

Astrid tiene la sensación que de todo el aroma a hojas de abeto ha ido a refugiarse en su cuerpo. Se imagina que nadie más puede olerlo, sólo ella. Hipo mantiene los ojos abiertos y ella también. Todo el mundo guarda silencio. También el Furia Nocturna. Hasta que el animal gime un poco, como sin querer, y las puñaladas se vuelven más erráticas y desesperadas, más veloces. El dragón ya no se mueve y los ojos de Hipo parecen negros.

Estoico se acerca despacio y apoya una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Hipo se detiene en seco. Sus brazos cuelgan a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si alguien se los hubiera roto. El cuchillo cae sobre la tierra mullida del bosque.

Hipo se arrodilla despacio ante la criatura, casi dejándose caer, y mete la mano hasta el codo en el pecho del dragón. Astrid piensa en recuerdos casi de otro mundo, su madre ayudando a nacer a un cordero, arrodillada también. El brazo buscando dentro de otro cuerpo. La sangre en su falda, por todas partes. El terror mágico en el aire.

Cuando Hipo se pone en pie es como si toda la tribu tomara aire al unísono. Hipo levanta el brazo y lo estira en alto, y lleva una manzana negra en el puño. Astrid piensa que es un corazón pequeño para un dragón, pero todos aplauden, estallan en vítores ensordecedores. Estoico sonríe un poco como si no se le creyera, y sus ojos no dejan de buscar a su hijo en el desconocido de la barba de sangre. Astrid encuentra a Mocoso entre la multitud, a unos pasos a su derecha, y ve que tiene la boca arqueada en una mueca de dientes apretados y las mejillas mojadas y rojas, y ella no quiere ver a nadie de ese modo. Así que se gira con las orejas coloradas, el ceño fruncido, y mira en cualquier dirección menos en esa. A su madre no la ve porque no la está buscando. Porque no le importa en absoluto si está tosiendo.

Resuenan los cuernos como el mugido de un yak, y los vikingos aúllan y chocan las armas. Estoico alza los brazos para animar a la multitud y contempla a su hijo con tanto orgullo que no le cabe en la mirada. Pero entonces la manzana palpita. Palpita entre los dedos como si fuera a reventar. Bombea fuerte y poderosa en el puño de Hipo, y con cada latido se enciende en un resplandor enfermizo y púrpura. El bosque, la tierra retumba. Las agujas de abeto en los árboles. Retumban las costillas de Astrid.

Todos los aplausos y las voces se van apagando hasta desaparecer. Pero Hipo sigue de pie, con el puño en alto.

/.../

_Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo así, y aprovechando que tengo vacaciones, me he puesto a ello._

_No sé si continuarlo o dejarlo como relato corto, la verdad._

_Por cierto, aún no he visto la segunda película. Me da miedo que me acabe decepcionando._


End file.
